Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças
by Golden Goddesses
Summary: Você apagaria as memórias de um relacionamento que se tornou doloroso demais para suportar, mesmo que isso significasse perder também as boas lembranças? É essa a questão que Mu e Shaka têm que enfrentar. By Calíope Amphora e Lili Psiquê.
1. Prólogo

_**Resumo: **Você apagaria as memórias de um relacionamento que se tornou doloroso demais para suportar, mesmo que isso significasse perder também as boas lembranças? É essa a questão com a qual Mu se depara ao voltar para o Santuário. By Calíope e Lili._

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya/ Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. Fic inspirada no filme "O Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças", roteiro original de Charlie Kaufman, baseado em argumento de Charlie Kaufman, Michel Gondry e Pierre Bismuth._

_**Aviso**: **Essa fic contém temática YAOI.** _

**_N/As: Observações sobre o 'tempo' da fic_:  
**_Decidimos alterar a cronologia das situações narradas no mangá/anime, pois a idade que os personagens teriam nessa época de acordo com a história original não permitiria o desenvolvimento da história. _

_Para todos os efeitos, considerem que Mu tinha 17 anos ao deixar a Grécia, e retornou aos 20, passando apenas três anos em Jamiel. As alterações foram necessárias para dar coerência aos acontecimentos aqui narrados._

* * *

**  
Prólogo**

Os cabelos lavanda balançaram, acompanhando o movimento do vento, enquanto a longa escadaria ficava para trás. O jovem levantou o olhar, prendendo a respiração por um segundo diante da imponente construção. Estava de volta ao Hakuyoukyuu¹. A primeira de todas as sagradas casas zodiacais de Athena.

Entrou lentamente; os passos delicados mal ressoavam contra o chão de mármore do templo, mergulhado em um silêncio vazio e acolhedor. Encontrou seu quarto exatamente como havia deixado, os poucos móveis e objetos pessoais intocados. Por um instante, teve a sensação de que abandonara o Santuário apenas no dia anterior.

A pesada caixa dourada foi colocada no chão distraidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o saco de viagem era depositado em cima da cama. Sentou-se no colchão macio e jogou-se para trás num movimento cansado, observando o teto alto. Franziu a testa ao pensar como sua volta seria recebida pelos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Tudo estava tão mudado. Mas aquela era a menor de suas preocupações. No momento, apenas um assunto dominava a mente do ariano. _Ele_.

Suspirou. Ao fechar os olhos verdes, lembrou-se das muitas noites que tivera a maravilhosa companhia de seu amado ali mesmo, naquele quarto. Passou as mãos pálidas pelo lençol branco, saudoso da sensação deliciosa que era ter o emaranhado de fios loiros ali espalhados.

_Shaka_. Apenas três anos passaram-se, mas para Mu aquilo fora uma eternidade cruel. Da qual ele não teve como fugir.

Os cavaleiros de Athena eram destinados. Isso era uma regra. Geralmente o dom surgia muito cedo, e as estrelas do Star Hill indicavam ao Mestre onde buscar as crianças que defenderiam a deusa. Mu fazia parte da mais recente leva dos defensores de elite do Santuário e fora o único treinado por um cavaleiro dourado.

A sina da casa de Áries seguiu. Afinal, apenas o tibetano já possuía um herdeiro para sua armadura, algo que poderia nem ocorrer com os outros dourados.

Para honrar suas responsabilidades, Mu levara o pequeno Kiki para Jamiel, onde ele próprio fora treinado, para passar ao discípulo as técnicas de controle dos poderes que apenas os da raça deles possuíam.

Não que o fato de ter um discípulo o incomodasse. Ao contrário, o aliviava, já que assim a arte de ouvires que ele dominava não corria o risco de se perder. Mas passar três anos sem poder contatar o virginiano nem por telepatia o atormentara de tantas saudades.

Como sentia falta do cheiro de sândalo que Shaka emanava. Da pele alva, sem qualquer marca, dos fundos olhos azuis que se abriam apenas para ele. Da sua arrogante santidade, sua mania de controlar tudo, e seus metódicos ritos. Do leve franzir de testa quando achava que Mu excedia-se nas brincadeiras. Brincadeiras estas que apenas o seu loiro presenciava. Alegria que apenas com ele Mu dividia.

Lembrava-se muito bem da última noite de ambos, na Casa de Virgem, e do fato de o indiano ter lhe pedido para que não se despedissem. Com tristeza, o ariano foi antes do nascer do Sol para Jamiel, sem sequer dizer um adeus.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Afinal, ele estava de volta. E sabia que nunca desejaria algo tanto como almejava Shaka.

Sorriu, cálido. Levantou-se gracioso e, com a leveza que lhe era peculiar, cruzou o salão do templo, alcançando os fundos. Saiu de volta para o sol quente da Grécia, que sempre castigara sua pele alva. Protegendo os olhos claros com a mão direita, deixou que seu olhar vagasse para a sexta casa do zodíaco. Tantas saudades logo teriam fim.

Antes mesmo de avisar ao Mestre sobre seu retorno, iria ver seu querido.

Os degraus foram vencidos em seu caminhar calmo, mas determinado, e quando deu por si já estava diante da casa de Touro. O agigantado cavaleiro protetor do segundo templo limitou-se a lhe sorrir de longe, subentendendo que a passagem estava livre para que prosseguisse. Com um aceno de cabeça, Mu atravessou o salão, perguntando-se se seria apenas impressão o brilho apreensivo identificado no olhar do taurino.

O ligeiro mal-estar apenas foi intensificado quando se viu diante do templo de Gêmeos. O cavaleiro responsável por aquela casa zodiacal estava desaparecido há anos. O "benevolente" e "poderoso" Saga ainda era tido como um exemplo para os defensores de Athena, e sua falta era sentida por todos. Ou quase.

A estranha e confusa energia que emanava do terceiro templo era a confirmação de que seus sentidos para-normais não lhe enganavam ao desconfiar do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Pouco antes de morrer, seu mestre o havia alertado pressentir que uma desgraça se abateria sobre o Santuário. Não entendeu, a princípio. Mas, assim que atingiu a maturidade necessária, as palavras de Shion fizeram sentido, assim como o estranho comportamento do novo mestre, Ares. O ariano decidiu-se pelo exílio voluntário, e o treinamento de Kiki veio na hora perfeita. Mu não tinha como comprovar e nem poderia enfrentar o novo Mestre sozinho. Mas ele simplesmente _sabia_.

Adentrou no terceiro templo com cautela, os olhos acostumando-se aos poucos à penumbra. Sentiu o cosmo sombrio no qual o local estava envolto rejeitar a sua presença. Seu lado sensitivo o alertou que algo estava muito errado. Era como se o dono daquela casa o desafiasse. Caminhou com firmeza, sem se intimidar com as sensações perturbadoras. Logo avistou a luz do sol novamente e permitiu-se respirar fundo antes de continuar. Saga. Mas, não. Ainda não era a hora certa para dar voz às suas inquietações.

Os longos cabelos violetas farfalhavam contra o vento enquanto mais uma casa se aproximava. Um arrepio seco lhe percorreu a espinha ao adentrar na morada de Câncer. Podia sentir o choro mudo e desesperado de todas aquelas cabeças sem vida que serviam de decoração para o templo, expostas como troféus. Era esse o comportamento que se esperava de um defensor da deusa da _justiça_?

— Resolveu implorar perdão ao Mestre pela sua fuga, Áries? — a voz sarcástica cortou o ar, seguida pelo eco dos passos largos do guardião do terceiro templo.

— Os motivos do meu retorno não lhe dizem respeito, Câncer. Estou apenas de passagem pela sua casa. Imagino que não irá se opor a isso. — respondeu no seu tom sereno de sempre, ignorando a provocação.

— No. Pode correr para encontrar tuo_ amico_ loiro. Tenho certeza que ele irá se surpreender com a sua chegada. — o italiano debochou, imprimindo um tom maldoso às palavras.

— Também não creio que isso lhe diga respeito algum, Máscara da Morte. Com licença.

A lufada de ar fresco no rosto foi revigorante após deixar para trás o ambiente mórbido do templo de Câncer. _Desprezível_ foi o único modo que encontrou para classificar aquele cavaleiro.

O templo de Leão estava vazio, como de costume, já que seu protetor passava a maior parte dos dias treinando na arena. Chegava a ter pena do esforço de Aioria para se mostrar cada dia mais forte e diferente do irmão mais velho. Uma coisa que Mu sabia sobre aquele Santuário é que as pessoas jamais se _esqueciam._ E o cavaleiro de Leão nunca se desvencilharia do título que lhe fora herdado de Aioros. Seria para sempre o irmão do traidor.

Finalmente Mu alcançou a sexta casa. A sensação de efemeridade que lhe acometia sempre que contemplava o templo de Virgem fez-se presente. Era como se a estátua² à esquerda do templo, Mara, o demônio segundo o budismo, o tentasse, e Siddhartha Gautama, à direita, o protegesse. Como se o próprio Buda olhasse por ele. Não deixava de ser irônico, se pensasse que era ele a tentar a reencarnação do divino.

Suspirou, encarando com um receio inexplicável a entrada do templo de Virgem. Não lhe importava mais o sagrado e o profano. Iria encontrar o seu destino. Shaka.

_¹Hakuyoukyuu é o nome original da casa de Áries, em japonês.  
²O Kurumada não especificou quais são as estátuas que protegem o Templo de Virgem, e, apesar das imagens de Buda geralmente mostrarem-no na posição de meditação, imagens dele em pé também são encontradas._

* * *

**_Notas das autoras:_**

_Calíope Amphora:_

_Kamus e Miro, eu ainda amo vocês! (em crise pelo casal 20)_

_Agora, falando sério: muito obrigada por acompanharem o nosso mais novo bebê. Essa fic é bem diferente do que eu costumo escrever e está sendo um delicioso desafio levá-la em frente. Espero que o resultado agrade!_

_O resto eu comento no meu blog (caliopeamphora ponto blogspot ponto com), mas não posso deixar de registrar aqui o meu contentamento por dividir esse projeto com a Lili. Querida, escrever com você é o máximo. Que esse seja o primeiro de muitos!_

_Lili Psique:_

_Sim, Calíope, escrever com você é tudo. Que todos os nossos projetos e idéias cultivadas a base de muita cerveja venham para o papel! Creia, a experiência está sendo maravilhosa._

_E gente, este é apenas o prólogo. Logo o primeiro capítulo deve vir. Mais comentários também aparecerão no meu blog: lilipsique (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças  
By Calíope Amphora e Lili Psiquê**

_**Resumo: **Você apagaria as memórias de um relacionamento que se tornou doloroso demais para suportar, mesmo que isso significasse perder também as boas lembranças? É essa a questão que Mu e Shaka têm que enfrentar. By Calíope e Lili._

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya/ Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. Fic inspirada no filme "O Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças", roteiro original de Charlie Kaufman, baseado em estória de Charlie Kaufman, Michel Gondry e Pierre Bismuth._

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

_Feliz é o destino da inocente vestal!  
__Esquecendo o mundo e sendo por ele esquecida.  
__Brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças.  
__Toda prece é ouvida, toda graça se alcança.  
__Alexander Pope_

Etéreo. Esse adjetivo sempre vinha à mente de Mu quando o observava meditando. E dessa vez não foi diferente. Era como se Apolo tivesse mudado o trajeto de seu eterno puxar do sol apenas para trazer seus raios quentes até Shaka. Os fios loiros — aparentemente ainda mais longos do que o ariano se lembrava — flutuavam acompanhando a oscilação do cosmo poderoso do indiano. A face calma e os olhos cerrados fizeram com que Mu lembrasse da alcunha que dera há anos ao _seu _loiro: anjo.

O virginiano estava na posição de lótus, porém, não mantinha os dedos unidos. As costas da sua mão esquerda encostavam na palma da direita, indicando o shiva mudra, signo da receptividade durante a meditação.

Mu sorriu. Há muito conhecia o indiano, e aquilo sugeria que ele provavelmente estava em um momento tranqüilo, sem predileções sobre o futuro, nem imerso na eterna busca pelo nirvana. Não quis interrompê-lo. Sentou-se com suavidade no chão frio, evitando qualquer barulho a mais que o leve balançar de suas roupas. Iria aguardar, pois estava certo de que Shaka não demoraria a voltar de sua contemplação para saudá-lo. Afinal, terminavam ali três anos de saudades absoluta.

Os minutos foram passando. Mu não pôde deixar que pensamentos, ao seu ver, egoístas, o atormentassem. Não escondera seu cosmo em momento algum. Todos os cavaleiros, assim como o Mestre, deveriam ter sentido que ele chegara ao Santuário. E Shaka não era exceção. O virginiano jamais o deixara esperar por tanto tempo, sem nem dar uma indicação de que havia notado sua presença. Por que o faria agora?

A vontade de quebrar a concentração do cavaleiro de Virgem e falar com ele através da telepatia fez-se presente, mas o ariano a ignorou. Não era de seu feitio ser tão indelicado. Shaka deveria ter seus motivos. Poderia estar comunicando-se com seu mestre por meio do cosmo. Interromper a meditação significaria acabar com esse contato. É. Deveria ser isso.

Mais longos minutos se arrastaram sem que nada além dos fios loiros se movesse. Quando o tibetano estava pensando seriamente em deixar a saudade falar mais alto do que a educação, a voz indiferente fez-se ouvir dominante no Templo de Virgem.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo, Áries?

Por um momento, Mu ficou estático. "Áries?"

— O que você acha? Vim vê-lo, Shaka. — respondeu o óbvio docemente, assim que saiu de sua letargia. — Cheguei hoje de Jamiel.

— Eu sei. E sei também que nenhum assunto que possa ter para tratar comigo é digno da interrupção. Quando eu estiver disponível, você saberá. Retire-se, por favor.

Mu ficou confuso. Descruzou as pernas e levantou-se, pronto para se aproximar do belíssimo trono onde Shaka meditava e arrancá-lo de lá. Desde quando aquele tom indiferente era destinado a ele? Shaka estaria querendo puni-lo pelos anos de ausência? Mas nem o virginiano poderia ser _tão_ vaidoso, a ponto de abrir mão do esperado reencontro por puro capricho.

Não precisou mover-se, nem se pronunciar. A voz grave mais uma vez soou imperiosa.

— Três anos de ausência devem ter sido suficientes para que você se esquecesse do percurso pelos doze templos zodiacais. Quer que eu peça para uma serva acompanhá-lo?

Mu continuou sem entender o porquê da rispidez. Pensou que Shaka poderia estar brincando. Uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto, diga-se de passagem. Mas não era totalmente improvável que o loiro apenas se fizesse de difícil para ter o ego massageado após ter ficado _abandonado_ por tanto tempo.

— De modo algum. Recordo-me bem de _todos _os cantos da casa de Virgem, Shaka. Não esqueceria dela, ou de você, nem em um milhão de anos. — admitiu, louco para ver um sorriso desfazer a máscara de empáfia que o outro ostentava.

O virginiano sequer esboçou uma reação à altura pelas palavras de carinho. Apenas um leve franzir de testa denotou que ele pelo menos tinha ouvido a declaração. Sem sair da posição de meditação e muito menos abrir os olhos, Shaka respondeu, com a mesma frieza de antes:

— Ótimo. Então você deve se lembrar também do caminho até a saída. Não me atrapalhe mais com a sua presença. Tenho coisas importantes a refletir.

Mu arregalou os olhos verdes, mal acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. A indignação só não era maior do que sua perplexidade. Onde estava o seu _anjo_? Não achava graça nenhuma naquela brincadeira. A arrogância do loiro havia passado dos limites.

— Eu fiquei três anos exilado do Santuário, mas agora estou aqui. De volta. E não pretendo mais ir a lugar algum. O que você quer que eu faça, Shaka? — o ariano disse com a voz firme, mas sem alterar nem por um momento a sua entonação.

Viu o amado levantar as sobrancelhas claras, como se não entendesse o porquê da pergunta. O loiro replicou após alguns segundos, como se sua afirmação fosse evidente.

— Creio que ainda não se reportou ao Grande Mestre. Deveria ser mais responsável e honrar seu dever.

Como? Não podia acreditar que, no meio de uma conversa daquelas, Shaka evocava o nome do Grande Mestre. Sim, era sua obrigação, como cavaleiro de ouro, antes de falar com qualquer morador do Santuário, reportar sua chegada ao soberano. Mas Mu desejava adiar aquele encontro ao máximo. Nem mesmo os anos de exílio conseguiram fazer com que ele se decidisse perante tal situação. E rever Shaka era infinitamente mais importante. Porém, se o loiro queria jogar, faria sua vontade.

— Tudo bem, Shaka, se é o que você quer. Irei ter com o Mestre e, em seguida, virei ao seu templo. Espero então estar à altura de uma conversa com você. Com licença.

Com passos lentos, dirigiu-se à saída do Shojokyuu¹. Era melhor não discutir com o virginiano; sabia como ele poderia ser irritantemente teimoso quando cismava com algo. Daria tempo para Shaka perceber o quão tolo estava sendo.

O templo vazio de Libra ficou para trás sem que Mu conseguisse entender. Três anos não era tanto tempo assim se comparados ao tamanho do sentimento existente entre eles. Mas foram anos importantes. A maturidade de ambos foi alcançada enquanto estavam separados, por mais que nenhum dos dois pudesse ser considerado infantil desde o início da puberdade. Um pensamento fez o coração do ariano apertar. E se Shaka tivesse se acostumado com a sua ausência?

Não. Um amor como o deles não _desapareceria _dessa forma. Mesmo que fosse para Jamiel e passasse o resto da sua vida sem reencontrar o loiro, tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que jamais deixaria de amá-lo. Viver sem o seu anjo era como ter um pedaço de si próprio arrancado. Shaka certamente se sentia da mesma forma em relação a ele.

A hostilidade vinda da oitava casa zodiacal se fez sentir antes mesmo de o ariano alcançar a metade da escadaria que o levaria a ela. Não apressou seu passo, nem mesmo quando percebeu que o guardião do templo o aguardava diante da construção. A figura foi tomando formas musculosas conforme a distância era vencida, os cachos azuis serpenteando furiosamente pelo vento. Dez degraus os separavam quando sentiu o escorpiano medi-lo com o olhar, sustentando uma pose de orgulhosa superioridade antes de falar.

— O que quer, cavaleiro de Áries?

— Sua permissão para atravessar a casa de Escorpião. Preciso comunicar ao Mestre a minha chegada. — respondeu, calmo, parado na escadaria.

Um risinho cínico abriu-se no rosto de Miro.

— Comunicar o Mestre? Para que assim ele decida qual será a sua punição, traidor?

Mu apenas suspirou, cansado, por saber que teria que agüentar essa antipatia durante muito tempo e por parte de muitos cavaleiros. No entanto, não demonstrou qualquer indignação ao responder.

— Caso ele ache conveniente dar-me uma punição, assim será feito. Mas antes preciso passar por sua casa.

— Você é muito cara de pau mesmo para aparecer assim, sem mais nem menos, após três anos em Jamiel, sendo que o Mestre o convocou inúmeras vezes. Eu mesmo deveria dar-te a punição devida!

Miro cruzou os braços bruscamente e se postou à frente da entrada de seu templo, bloqueando o caminho. O escorpiano sustentava um brilho de desafio nos olhos azuis, o tórax projetado para frente, numa indicativa clara de que bastaria uma palavra atravessada para que ele recorresse a meios não tão civilizados quanto a conversa. Mu se manteve impassível.

— Perdão, Miro, mas eu realmente preciso passar pelo seu templo. Você há de me autorizar?

Discretamente sem graça por não saber como agir perante a apatia do tibetano, o grego descruzou os braços e deu um passo para o lado. Sua feição não se tornou menos desgostosa, mas ele saiu da frente da entrada do templo, permitindo a passagem de Mu.

O ariano, sem delongas, entrou na morada. Queria mesmo se ver livre de Miro e de seu orgulho irritadiço o mais rápido possível. Mas o teimoso escorpiano seguiu-o durante o percurso pelo corredor principal da oitava casa e não demorou em voltar a falar.

— Aposto que o responsável descendente de Shion correu em burlar as sagradas regras do Santuário e, antes de procurar o Mestre, foi visitar o Shaka. — disse em tom alto, como se estivesse falando sozinho. Miro não deixou passar o leve retesar dos músculos das costas do ariano à menção do cavaleiro de Virgem. E, em seu sadismo, resolveu cutucar ainda mais o outro. — Muito decepcionado com o loiro, Áries? Aposto que não teve a recepção calorosa que esperava...

— E o Kamus, Miro? Ele te recepciona calorosamente quando vem da Sibéria? — retrucou, procurando usar a fraqueza do grego para acabar com os comentários irônicos.

Funcionou. Pois, apesar de sentir que Miro ficara muito nervoso com a menção do frio cavaleiro de Aquário e seus modos ríspidos, ele calou-se.

Foi com alívio que Mu deixou a casa de Escorpião. Alcançou mais uma vez o forte sol matutino da Grécia, extremamente incomodado ao pensar no caminho que ainda tinha pela frente. Enquanto subia a escadaria que o levava até a vazia casa de Sagitário, tentou interpretar o que Miro dissera sobre seu amado.

Sim, ele esperava uma recepção esfuziante de Shaka. E ainda não entendia por que não a tivera. Além de magoado, o loiro deveria estar com o orgulho ferido por sua ausência. Talvez, por mais que o indiano entendesse e concordasse com suas responsabilidades como tutor e mestre de Kiki, ele estivesse machucado pela distância. Shaka atacava quando se sentia acuado. E deve ter atacado os que ousaram entrar em seu caminho nestes anos, assim como o atacara há poucos minutos.

Passou pela nona casa e lembrou-se da forma como Miro havia se referido a ele. _Traidor_. O paralelo com Sagitário foi automático. Não tinha certeza do que estaria por trás da morte do grego e do sumiço da sua armadura de ouro. Aioros havia passado de cavaleiro exemplar a vergonha do Santuário após aquela noite fatídica. Toda sua bondade e dedicação à Athena foram apagadas por apenas uma palavra. _Traidor._ Mu não pôde deixar de se perguntar se seria aquele também o seu destino.

Logo alcançou a casa de Capricórnio, e seu cavaleiro protetor não lhe dirigiu a palavra. Apenas deu um aceno com a mão, indicando que a passagem estava livre. Mu sentiu o olhar atento do espanhol acompanhar cada um de seus passos, que ecoavam alto pelo décimo templo. Não se virou para trás quando alcançou a saída. Mas sabia que, se o fizesse, leria nos olhos verdes de Shura a acusação que Miro já havia verbalizado.

Outro lance de escadarias, e os pensamentos de Mu estavam cada vez mais confusos. Uma parte de si queria acreditar que Shaka apenas fazia birra e que seria fácil dobrá-lo com uma forma muito especial de matar as saudades. Mas, quantos mais degraus eram deixados para trás, mais remota lhe parecia essa possibilidade. Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Aquário. Sorriu intimamente ao ver que a gelada casa estava vazia. Provavelmente Kamus viajara para a Sibéria, e essa era a razão de todo o dissabor de Miro. Mu sentia-se totalmente anti-social, mas seu desejo era mesmo de fugir de todos eles.

Qual foi sua frustração ao sair de Aquário e sentir o perfume de rosas que emanava do templo de Peixes? Afrodite. Dessa vez, Mu bufou, ao invés de suspirar. Subiu mais uma escadaria, entediado, e agradeceu a todo o panteão do Olimpo quando não foi recebido pelo sueco. Começou a atravessar o corredor olhando para os lados, procurando o dono da casa, apenas porque não queria ser desagradável e parecer um invasor.

O belo pisciano apareceu sublime a poucos metros da entrada do templo, encostado em uma pilastra, como se estivesse aguardando a chegada do tibetano. Mu revirou os olhos. Para ele, a sedução do cavaleiro de Peixes era clichê e óbvia, e, por isso, nunca conseguira achá-lo tão belo como tantos outros comentavam.

Belo mesmo era _Shaka_.

Mas era o outro que estava à sua frente, com uma túnica lascivamente curta e uma rosa vermelha rodando distraidamente entre os dedos da mão direita.

— Esses anos apenas lhe fizeram bem, Mu de Áries... — disse, sem desencostar da pilastra, fitando os olhos verdes com cobiça.

— Olá, Afrodite. Posso atravessar a sua casa? — ignorou o comentário e perguntou, sereno.

— _Claro._ Mas posso saber o que te traz à longínqua décima segunda casa? Saudades da minha beleza? — Peixes aproximou-se do ariano, colocando os corpos a menos de um metro de distância.

Outro suspiro. Isso estava ficando desagradavelmente comum.

— Devo ir falar com o Mestre. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu dessa obrigação. — e desviou de maneira educada, indo em frente. Afinal, já recebera autorização para atravessar a última casa do zodíaco. Não havia motivo para continuar uma conversa como aquela.

O sueco soltou um riso de escárnio, rodando as pétalas da rosa contra seu rosto delicado.

— Todo esse mau humor é carência, _carneirinho_?

Mu virou-se, pronto para perguntar o porquê do riso e do comentário, mas sua placidez o impediu de dar corda a observações vazias como as do fútil e narcisista Afrodite de Peixes. Simplesmente continuou o percurso, ainda torcendo o nariz para o perfume impregnado na escadaria.

Faltava pouco, agora. Apenas teria que se apresentar formalmente ao Grande Mestre e retornaria à casa de Virgem. Shaka veria sua caprichosa vontade atendida e os dois poderiam conversar. Pelo menos era o que o ariano esperava. Mas os comentários feitos pelos outros cavaleiros durante seu percurso até ali o incomodaram mais do que gostaria. Por que, afinal, todos pareciam saber algo que seria de importância para ele? Essa sensação não o deixava relaxar. Shaka teria tornado tão óbvio perante todos o seu desagrado com o exílio?

Finalmente estava diante do templo do Mestre. Adentrou a majestosa construção com certa melancolia, notando as muitas estátuas e adornos dourados que compunham a decoração do ambiente. As pesadas cortinas e tapetes vermelhos davam um ar suntuoso ao salão de entrada e contrastavam com a candura branca do mármore que ornamentava todo o lugar.

Havia uma grande movimentação de servos e servas dentro do templo, todos jovens, belos e vestindo túnicas coloridas muito mais curtas do que seria adequado para um ambiente sagrado. Lembrou-se claramente do tempo de Shion, quando apenas virgens o atendiam e trajavam vestimentas brancas, longas, simbolizando a paz e a pureza. Muito diferente da luxúria com a qual aqueles que serviam ao mestre atual se portavam. Não duvidava que ele usasse de seu poder para arrebatar a inocência de todos eles ali mesmo, naquele local sacro.

Com um meneio de cabeça diante desses pensamentos, o ariano caminhou em passos firmes até porta dupla de acesso ao templo do Mestre. Um exagero inegável. Os deuses gregos realmente não eram símbolos de humildade. O ouro fundia-se em alguns momentos com prata e cobre, para desenhar e modelar muitas divindades importantes. Athena fora claramente colocada em destaque, contrastando a feição de paz com sua armadura de guerra. Para Mu, aquilo tudo sempre pareceu opressivamente grande e ostentoso.

Porém, pouco antes de alcançar seu destino, foi interrompido subitamente por dois guardas, que se postaram em seu caminho.

— Ninguém está autorizado a entrar no salão do Mestre. Temos ordens para matar qualquer um que tente fazê-lo! — um dos homens anunciou, assumindo uma pose ofensiva.

Teve vontade de rir diante da ameaça, mas não costumava ser tão inconveniente perante os mais fracos.

— Não creio que vocês gostariam de lutar contra o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries, meus amigos. E eu necessito anunciar minha chegada ao Mestre. Por favor, deixem-me passar. — pediu, vendo os homens empalidecerem ao perceberem sua identidade.

Os dois guardas se entreolharam, mas não desviaram. O homem que havia falado antes repetiu, a voz trêmula refletindo o medo que sentia na simples presença de um cavaleiro de ouro.

— Ninguém pode passar. É um pedido diretamente do Mestre.

Suspirou _mais_ uma vez. Aquele dia estava se tornando insuportável. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder, uma das muitas jovens que circulavam pela área o puxou pelo braço, parecendo reconhecê-lo. Ela aparentava estar desconcertada por sua presença e disse, um pouco sem graça.

— O Grande Mestre está em meditação há cinco dias. Deve ficar disponível novamente depois de amanhã. E você sabe que ninguém pode interrompê-lo nesse período, nem mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro. Achei que os outros tivessem avisado-no.

Mu concordou de maneira mecânica, sem dar qualquer maior atenção a ela, e tomou novamente o caminho das doze casas zodiacais. Sua cabeça fervilhava. O Grande Mestre ficava inacessível durante suas meditações. E todos os cavaleiros de ouro presentes no Santuário eram comunicados com pelo menos um dia de antecedência nesses períodos, para redobrarem a vigilância em seus respectivos templos.

Não estranhava o fato de nenhum dos outros cavaleiros tê-lo avisado. Afinal, era visto como _persona non grata_ por quase todos. Deviam ter se divertido ao perceber que o tibetano, o "queridinho" do antigo mestre, passava pelo constrangimento de atravessar todos os templos zodiacais à toa. Não se importava por ter feito papel de bobo diante dos olhos de quem o apontava como _traidor_. Mas, Shaka, ao mandá-lo apresentar-se ao Mestre, sabia que o ariano daria com a cara na porta. E aquele estava longe de ser o tratamento que julgava merecer após três anos de anseio pelo reencontro.

Desceu pelos templos sagrados quase sem perceber o seu percurso. Não respondeu às insinuações de Afrodite, ao olhar acusatório de Shura ou à verborragia de Miro. Quando deu por si, estava novamente na sexta casa. E disposto a esclarecer aquela história de uma vez por todas. Por mais que estivesse magoado, Shaka não tinha o direito de desdenhá-lo daquela maneira.

Caminhou direto para o salão principal, onde o loiro passava a maior parte dos seus dias, meditando, mas o belo trono em formato de flor de lótus estava vazio. Girou nos calcanhares tentando organizar os pensamentos. Concentrou seu cosmo e percebeu que o indiano não estava em casa. Mesmo assim, preferiu se certificar, vasculhando cuidadosamente cada um dos cômodos do Templo de Virgem. Foi com uma nostalgia indescritível que reviu o quarto que tantas vezes fora palco de noites apaixonadas entre os dois amantes. Angustiou-se à simples visão da cama enorme com dossel de onde descia um acortinado de seda laranja. Continuava sem entender nada. Shaka sabia que ele iria para lá assim que saísse do Templo do Mestre. Estaria fugindo?

Pensou em esperar pelo indiano, mas acabou resolvendo voltar para a casa de Áries. Se o loiro fazia tanta questão de vê-lo sofrer pelo prolongamento da distância entre os dois, não iria insistir. Era possível que todos aqueles anos tivessem mudado os sentimentos de Shaka, e ele o evitava para não ter que dizê-lo com todas as letras. Mas, mesmo se fosse o caso, não fazia sentido. O indiano era orgulhoso demais para se esquivar daquela forma. Até que lhe ocorreu um pensamento que fez seus olhos marejarem no mesmo instante: Shaka deveria ter encontrado outra pessoa naqueles três anos. E não tinha como culpá-lo se o tivesse feito. Não poderia esperar ficar impune por abandonar o homem mais próximo dos deuses. Estava pagando o preço por suas escolhas.

Continuou sua trajetória até o primeiro templo, cruzando a casa ainda vazia de Leão. Agradeceu aos céus por Máscara da Morte não perturbá-lo quando atravessou a funesta morada de Câncer, as lamúrias das cabeças sem vida soando como um eco da tristeza de seu próprio coração. Não se importou com a estranha e provocativa energia vinda de Gêmeos e nem com o preocupado Aldebaran, que ainda pediu para os dois conversarem. Mu apenas negou com a cabeça e seguiu pelas escadas. Continuaria caminhando a esmo pelo Santuário se seu senso de responsabilidade não o fizesse parar na primeira casa, aquela que tinha por obrigação defender.

Tentou manter a mente ocupada; desfez seu saco de viagem metodicamente e começou a arrumar suas ferramentas na prateleira de marfim que lhes era devida. Fez de tudo para não dar espaços às divagações, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar naquela realidade estranha. Tanto quanto o pensamento de ter perdido o amor do loiro, doía em Mu a indiferença com que era tratado. Que o virginiano não gostasse mais dele, paciência. Foi um risco que assumiu ao decidir se exilar. Mas achava que, no mínimo, merecia alguma consideração por parte do outro. Pelo menos em nome das lembranças do passado em comum que dividiriam para sempre.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de ferro e afundou o rosto entre as mãos, os cabelos lavanda deslizando pelos braços suavemente. Respirou fundo, como se pudesse com a ação oxigenar também suas idéias. Shaka não poderia fugir dele para sempre. Aliás, o indiano teria que passar pelo Templo de Áries antes de chegar em Virgem. E Mu não queria que o loiro o visse transtornado daquela maneira. Iria esperar para, então, com calma, esclarecer a situação. Deixou as ferramentas de lado e caminhou até o salão principal do Hakuyoukyuu², determinado a manter a paciência. E foi então que sentiu a presença de alguém nos fundos de sua morada. Virou de costas e se deparou com o cavaleiro de Touro.

— Desculpe se eu incomodo, Mu, mas precisamos conversar. — o brasileiro anunciou com sua voz grave, um pouco embaraçado.

O tibetano não teve como recusar. Caminharam para a saída do templo e sentaram nos próprios degraus das escadarias que ligavam as duas primeiras casas sagradas de Athena. Viu o outro esfregar as mãos aflitivamente e escolher as palavras antes de começar a falar.

— Você foi falar com o Shaka, não foi?

A pergunta soava mais como uma afirmação, e Mu apenas concordou com a cabeça, não querendo entrar em detalhes. Não era porque Shaka deveria ter exposto seu descontentamento com o relacionamento dos dois publicamente que ele faria o mesmo. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e encaixou o rosto entre os braços, esperando que o outro prosseguisse. O brasileiro passou as mãos de maneira nervosa pelos cabelos, num tique desajeitado, e continuou a falar, com uma inexplicável cautela.

— Ele... sentiu muito a sua falta durante esses anos. — um suspiro. E, então, silêncio.

Mu se remexeu na escada, um pouco incomodado. Percebia que o outro reunia coragem para dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas não conseguia entender onde ele queria chegar.

— Ele tem um jeito bastante peculiar de demonstrar ter sentido saudades, então. —constatou tristemente.

Silêncio, mais uma vez. Endireitou as costas na escada e fixou o olhar no taurino, num incentivo mudo para que ele retomasse a palavra. Aldebaran balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Você não sabe como foi difícil para ele, Mu. O Shaka sempre teve aquela pose arrogante, mas todo mundo percebia que ele estava sofrendo. Foi tão difícil que... — outra hesitação. O taurino encrespou os lábios, impedindo-se de continuar.

Mu segurou seus cabelos nas mãos torcendo-os e puxando por cima do ombro, impaciente. Não agüentava mais a sensação de que todos lhe escondiam algo grave. Levantou e começou a andar de um lado para ao outro no degrau, afirmando incisivamente, mas sem ser grosseiro em momento algum.

— Tão difícil que ele resolveu me tratar mal, para descontar o sofrimento? Tão difícil que ele arranjou outra pessoa para se consolar? Tão difícil que ele não se dignou nem a me dar boas-vindas? Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas, Aldebaran? Por que defende o Shaka? Ele não foi o único que sofreu. Mas agora eu voltei. Por que ele age como se eu não estivesse aqui? — desabafou, dando voz às inquietações que lhe afligiam.

— Porque ele não se lembra de você. Ou melhor, de vocês — o outro disse baixinho em tom de confissão.

O tibetano enrugou a testa, achando que tinha entendido errado. Se o amigo queria defender Shaka, que pelo menos arrumasse desculpas mais coerentes. Parou de frente para o outro e o encarou de modo firme.

— Você espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Que ele simplesmente me esqueceu? — perguntou, tentando reconhecer a intenção das palavras do outro.

Aldebaran respirava nervosamente, apertando as mãos junto ao corpo. Esfregou as têmporas repetidas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

— Eu não concordei com isso. E nem com as ordens do Mestre de não revelar a verdade a você, de te deixar acreditar que o Shaka simplesmente não queria mais nada. Você tem que entender, Mu. O Shaka... depois da sua partida, ele ficou muito deprimido. Não conseguia mais meditar, treinar, o cosmo dele estava ficando apagado pela tristeza. E ele não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse, mas também não tinha como entrar em contato com você. Acabou mergulhado na própria mágoa. A situação chegou em um ponto que estava prejudicando as funções dele como cavaleiro. Então... — o taurino fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, dando um soco na palma da mão direita.

— Então, o quê? — o ariano perguntou, aflito, sentindo o coração disparar. Voltou a sentar do lado do brasileiro, os braços cruzados na altura do peito numa espécie de autoproteção.

— Ele pediu para que o Mestre bloqueasse todas as lembranças de vocês dois da memória dele. Disse que não iria conseguir superar o sofrimento enquanto tivesse consciência daquele amor. E foi o que aconteceu. O Mestre usou seus poderes para apagar o relacionamento de vocês da cabeça do Shaka. — Aldebaran revelou com pesar.

Foi como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater. Sentiu o sangue lhe fugir da face, a cabeça latejando como se fosse explodir. Fitou o cavaleiro ao seu lado e apenas conseguiu balbuciar.

— Como?

— O Shaka deu o consentimento para Mestre manipular sua mente e suas lembranças. A história de vocês dois não existe mais na memória dele. Você se tornou apenas um nome qualquer, Mu. O nome do cavaleiro traidor que abandonou durante três anos suas obrigações com Athena. — explicou, compadecido pelo estado do tibetano.

Mu ouviu as palavras sem conseguir acreditar no que elas diziam. Se não fosse o olhar carregado de piedade que o taurino lhe deu quando acabou de falar, diria até que era alvo de uma brincadeira. Sentiu a boca ressecar e o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. O mundo pareceu girar mais rápido do que o normal, as lembranças dos dois juntos passando em flashes pela sua mente. Lembranças essas que agora eram apenas suas. Abraçou as próprias pernas, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. A voz consternada o brasileiro tornou-se distante. Repassou as informações, querendo desesperadamente perceber que havia entendido algo errado. Como podia continuar vivendo se não significava mais nada para Shaka?

Agradeceu Aldebaran com monossílabos e deixou o brasileiro falando sozinho enquanto caminhou de maneira automática para o interior da casa de Áries. As revelações ecoavam freneticamente em seus ouvidos. Arrastou-se até o quarto e sentou no pé da cama, enterrando a cabeça entre os joelhos. Como Shaka pôde fazer isso com ele? Haviam prometido esperarem um pelo outro por toda eternidade. Uma eternidade que não durou nem três anos.

Os cabelos lhe cobriam o rosto em cascatas em seu desabandono. Shaka tinha desistido dele. Seu coração comprimiu-se tanto como se fosse sumir dentro do seu próprio peito. Como o loiro tinha conseguido abrir mão de todos os momentos felizes que eles viveram juntos? Não era justo. Suas lembranças, antes tão reconfortantes, agora soavam como um lembrete amargo de uma realidade que ele jamais reviveria.

Prendeu a respiração por um instante para depois esvaziar os pulmões de uma só vez, tentando retomar o controle. Não iria deixar seu _anjo_ transformar-se sinônimo de dor. Não se permitiria macular aquele sentimento tão cândido com a tristeza que lhe invadia a alma. Teria que _apagar_ Shaka.

_¹Shojokyuu é o nome original do Templo de Virgem, em japonês.  
² Hakuyoukyuu é o nome original do Templo de Áries, em japonês._

* * *

**Nota das autoras**

_Calíope Amphora:_

_Primeiro, deixem-me expiar meu complexo de culpa pelo casal 20: Kamus, mon cher, segura as pontas que você ainda vai dar o belíssimo ar da sua graça nessa fic. Miro, eu te amo mesmo com o seu jeito pentelho de ser!_

_Voltando à nossa programação normal... muito obrigada a todo mundo que leu e comentou o prólogo! Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e gostando. Nunca imaginei que fosse me empolgar tanto escrevendo uma fic como essa, tão diferente do que eu estou acostumada. O Mu e o Shaka são mesmo personagens fascinantes. Estou me realizando! Mais comentários sobre a fic e sobre as reviews no meu blog (caliopeamphora ponto blogspot ponto com), só queria mesmo agradecer pelo apoio. _

_E Lili, minha querida, não sei o que seria de mim (e do Mu) sem você. Veneramos-te eternamente! _

_Lili Psiquê:_

_Bom, eu já devo desculpas ao Mu-yu querido. Mestre amado, sim, eu sei que mereço sofrer horrores por fazer isso contigo... Mas a idéia foi da Calíope, não me culpe! (Lili saindo pela tangente)_

_Gente, agradeço muito mesmo a todos que leram e comentaram. Nunca imaginei que um prólogo tão curtinho teria um retorno tão positivo. Fora que, apesar de eu achar que até tenho uma certa intimidade com o Mu e o Shaka, escrever com ambos é dificílimo, e jamais conseguiria escrever algo tão realizador se não fosse a Calíope. Dear, a veneração é mútua! _

_Mais comentários também devem rolar no meu blog (lilipsique ponto blogspot ponto com), mas sabe como é, eu sou uma lerda pra postar. Beijos e valeu!_


End file.
